User talk:Romanlegion101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fen Hydra page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Matrix Prime (Talk) 05:40, February 6, 2013 Thanks! Romanlegion101 (talk) 06:02, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Romanlegion101 Display your Valkyrie Alliagance with one of our new userboxes! One for each General and even a Valkill one for D&D editors. On your profile type in two "{" followed by "userbox:" and then the name of the General you wish to serve and end it with two "}" no spaces between anything. To use the alternate userbox simply add a "2" after the General's name. Please pick only one. To see what the userboxes look like, check them out at the HeroScape Wiki:Community Portal! The Matrix Prime (talk) 21:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Retiarius Hey, thanks for all the strategies you've been adding! I saw this in the Retiarius one: *"He is a powerful melee fighter, and the "Net Trip" gives him a powerful one-up on most figures. (Figures such as the Nakitas excepted, because they have a special that basically cancels his out)" ~ Romanlegion101 However I wanted to point out that the Nakitas' power says: *'Smoke Powder 13': When any Nakita Agent you control, or any figure you control that is adjacent to any Nakita agent you control, is targeted for a normal attack from a NON-ADJACENT opponent, you may roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 13 or higher, all Nakita Agents you control, and all figures you control that are adjacent to those Nakita Agents, no longer have any visible hit zones for the duration of the targeting figure’s turn. (emphasis mine) The Nakita's Smoke Powder only works against RANGE attacks and Retiarius can only attack by MELEE, therefore his Net Trip power ISN'T canceled out by the agents. So next time you play with him (or against him), remember that! But watchout for the agents' Engagement Strike! ;-) The Matrix Prime (talk) 22:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the pointer! And for future reference, should I put the "counter-strategy" stuff in another section? ~ Romanlegion101 *For the most part we really don't need a "counter-strategy" in the pages, unless its a really obvious danger to the unit. Basically a counter-strategy is a strategy on how to use another unit - which really ought to go into that unit's page. For example, lets just say that Deadeye is a really good unit to use against Isamu, Isamu's page should be talking about how to use HIM, not on how to use Deadeye. If Deadeye really is so good against the ninja, that ought to be mentioned in Deadeye's own page, which talks about how best to use him. Get what I mean? Now there might be times when a counter-strategy should be mentioned. Let's say for example that Retiarius power really doesn't work on the Nakita Agents (even though it really does, this is just an example) then it might be worth it to mention that his power doesn't work in this situation. But I don't think we need to a put a title of "counter-strategy" on it, it should just be included with the rest of the strategy. Now that's just for the offical pages themselves - if you want to post strategies and counter-strategies and accounts of your own battles in your blog, please do! Dlark's blog is good example, he has some army ideas and even a review of the "Knightly Warfare" army (although I'd replace the Air Elemental with Guily McCreech myself haha) and I'd love to see more of that. The official pages should just have a paragraph or two or maybe three on how best to use the unit - with a warning only of obvious weaknesses IF the unit has one. (for example: saying this unit it weak against range units - just about ALL of them are, no need to mention it). But in your blog you can go crazy and give some really detailed info and some personal examples! The Matrix Prime (talk) 22:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Kk. Thanks for the info! But in that one army... A/E or Guilty... A/E would be good for thematic/castle maps, Guilty would be good for just about anything else... ~Romanlegion101 Read your post and saw your edits... Hey Roman, going through an old inbox and found a message attached my blog entry as well as your attempts at changing the biased posts towards D&D units in Heroscape. Found a lot of spam of an unnamed wiki user deleting your edits and once again writing about the hate towards that addition. I want to help so bad. Truly I do. But straight up, the toxicity of the people that refuse to allow D&D units to represent any attempt of the design's team will - to take the stuff that was forced on them and make something good at it - gets to me in a really bad way. This game means a lot to me. It's the fount of my creativity. Who I am as a writer wouldn't be if Heroscape didn't nudge me in that direction. Call it what you will but any negativity towards what it held gets the worst I can offer as far as character. So until we find some way to moderate this wiki better, I can't help. I can't go on this site. Because I get so mad every time I read the disrespect. The one time in my life that I would see the wiki system of free edit to be used against something I enjoy... Anyways, if there is anything I can do outside this wiki to help, or even find a way to help moderate this better, let me know. I'd do anything to help restore this site to a glory like the other wikias out there if only to honor the legacy of this game. Cheers, Anselm Durante (talk) 09:09, February 6, 2016 (UTC) I actually pretty much expressed the same feelings on the main wiki talk page. The tl;dr version is that I spent a good couple of hours straight removing all tags on pages that separate D&D 'Scape from the units published by Hasbro aside from just fusing the expansion waves pages. Someone just went and undid all of it a couple of hours later. I basically said I'm leaving the wiki aside from talk pages until we set some ground rules about how much hate can be put on the pages about D&D. I get it. I'm just as fed up as you. I found some Wikipedia pages are just flat out locked for editing unless you have an account. This might be a good starting point, maybe. I don't know. Most of the edits I made were nixing D&D hate. I added quite a few strategy sections as well, but there was just so much hate on the wiki and so much more being added that I've all but given up. I have no idea what to do. I've already said I'm leaving the wiki aside from talk pages until this is sorted out, and I'm sticking to that. I'm willing to help find a way to do as such, but if everything I do is just going to be undone, my time is wasted and it's all pointless. -Romanlegion101. Have fun 'Scaping. (talk) 15:56, February 6, 2016 (UTC) I saw that. I don't like pointing fingers, but the syntax of the words used by the person who came and undid your edits sounds exactly like The Matrix Prime, who by some mad twist of necessity was made admin without any announcement, and from that point straight up decided to be a dictator and take over the content of this page with his opinions. My only explanation is that he forgot the password to his account and so he uses anonymous accounts to maintain his dominion, remaining a blight on this page. My plan from reading your attempts to edit is to allow the revision history to speak for itself and address the matter to the rmoderators of the wikia server, to bring their attention to the toxicity that keep us bound from making this a better site. None of the actual admins of this site log in anymore to moderate, so we need new leaders. And certainly people more open to discussion than Matrix. He should have never been admin simply because he edited more than others. That's no merit for leadership on a wiki. But I digress. If I go to the moderators, I would like to use you as a witness/contact for them to talk to if they choose to actually help us out, if you don't mind. Anselm Durante (talk) 16:14, February 6, 2016 (UTC) That's good. Thanks for taking initiative. I'll be open for discussion if and when it comes around. -Romanlegion101. Have fun 'Scaping. (talk) 23:06, February 6, 2016 (UTC) I went on Facebook on the Heroscapers page to see if I could get any support. Most of the commentary presented were toxic and/or unrelated. Only two people showed any sense of support towards cleaning up this site. So honestly, when it comes down to it, we two are the remaining people that actually want to do anything about this, if the others help at all. The common sentiment expressed was "get over it", which doesn't invoke any appropriate response out of me. But today I sent the concern letter to the Wikia staff. If they can do anything at all they will let me know in 2-3 business days. If they can't do anything, its a lost battle. The only other thing I can think of is to request to adopt this wiki and if they see that we are working to make it better we'll be able to get admin privileges and lock out the toxic editors. So cross your fingers. Kk. Fingers crossed and four-leaf clovers ready. Let's do this! -Romanlegion101. Have fun 'Scaping. (talk) 00:30, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Got the reply from the Wikia Staff! So early this afternoon I got a reply from the Wikia staff regarding the situation. I quote the email below: Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. If no admins are active, you could always adopt the community. We have a page on Community Central where you can request admin status on any wikia that doesn't have an active admin team. Please see http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests for more information. On this page you can review the adoption criteria, as well as put in your request (remember to always provide a link to the wikia). If there's an active user community, please start a discussion on the wikia about who would make the best admins, and why you would like to become one. Please provide a link to this discussion on the Adoption page, which will make it easy for staff to give the rights to the user(s) the community agrees on. So here's the solution they offered. So we have to start a discussion on the wikia forum page, and then post the results of our determination of who should be admin. So what I plan on doing is making the proposal for both of us to get admin status, then wait a few days for any responses from anyone else. If nothing else is said then I'm going to go ahead and put the adoption request. Even if they only make one of us admin I'm sure that gives the person permission to appoint other admins, so if no one comments negatively, its a win-win. Thoughts? Saludos, Anselm Durante (talk) 22:03, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Great! Let's do this! Question: Do you think it would be prudent to add a suggestions section on some of the D&D cards to make them "Fit in" slightly better? For example suggest treating Heirloom, Seige, Iron Golems, and Warforged soldiers as soulborgs and Sharwin as an Elf Wizard to further synergy? Like, not adding it to the actual listing, just as a separate sub-header? Because some cards would be better with some touch-ups to make them fit a little bit more thematically and with synergy, even though they are good as is. Just a thought. Like, do it impartially, as an entirely suggestive idea. Like, using the Iron Golem as an example: Suggestions: Seeing as some consider D&D cards to be flawed, here's a few suggestions to fix what some may consider to be flawed. These are entirely optional and not official, but may spice up your gameplay. Treat the Iron Golem as a Soulborg for all relevant powers. This would allow for bonding with units such as the Blastatrons, allow the Omnicron repulsors to target them with Circutry Overload and EMP Response, and render them immune to attacks such as Toxic Skin. This is just a thought I had. It might make a balance between the D&D haters and lovers by at least mentioning what some would consider to be flaws, be a nice add-on to the strategy section, and give interesting ideas. Wanted to run it by you before even trying to implement it. It's not one of those ideas that I have my heart set upon. Just an interesting thought that could be beneficial and informatory. -Romanlegion101. Have fun 'Scaping. (talk) 04:29, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Something else I just noticed: A lot of the D&D articles link outside the wiki, including Toril, and some of the categories. Worth noting and possibly adding in-wiki pages for. -Romanlegion101. Have fun 'Scaping. (talk) 04:33, February 9, 2016 (UTC) : I can appreciate the compromise here. The only challenge is that since those mechanics are not fully playtested it would be difficult to suggest it unless we could find actual recorded instances that made it balanced in a game. If anything we can have a talk article on each D&D page explaining the nuances in the sub-heading, like the reasons we suggested some of the new concepts. The heading could be like "As suggested by members of the community" or something like that. As long as we define the difference between canon and community suggestion I see nothing wrong with the attempt to reconcile with those so adamantly against the WoTC additions. : Saludos, : Anselm Durante (talk) 19:19, February 9, 2016 (UTC) : On a side note, I went on the Skyrim wikia page and found exactly what you were talking about. Not a single person can make an edit without getting permissions from the admin/moderators. I was thoroughly impressed with the system and there was even requirements to get leadership ranks, nomination banks for leadership, all in all it was put extremely well together. A dream of mine is to have this site modeled the same way (not in design but in concept). I'd like to reach out to someone of that community to see if they can help us with the coding and design. : We could change the name to "Community Suggestions" or something. And the preface should be the same for all of the D&D cards. "Seeing as some consider D&D cards to be flawed, here's a few suggestions to fix what some may consider to be flawed. These are entirely optional and not official, but may spice up your gameplay." Was my initial hack at a preface. We should probably refine that a little though. And I like the idea of a talk page for each article. And yeah. You've found the same thing. Good. You play Skyrim? It was on sale on Steam for $9.99 with expansions in November and I broke. I also got both Portal games in the same timeframe. There went my life... : -Romanlegion101. Have fun 'Scaping. (talk) 22:09, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Formal proposal to adopt wiki has been made I have recreated the forums page to the best of my ability (and codes donated from other wiki sites) after the founder had deleted the page. In there under off topic I have made a formal proposal of adoption of the wiki, to include you as a member of the administrator team. If nothing is said by any other user in objection to the proposal by Saturday I'm going to post it as our community's official formal proposal of adoption to the wikia adoption page. Feel free to comment but remember anything said is going to be seen by the wikia support staff. DIrect link here: http://heroscape.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:User_Vote_for_Adoption_of_this_Wiki Saludos Anselm Durante (talk) 20:55, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Sweet. I'm glad you reinstated the fourms page. It could be useful for future reference. THanks! -Romanlegion101. Have fun 'Scaping. (talk) 22:11, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Any word? -Romanlegion101. Have fun 'Scaping. (talk) 20:26, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Nothing from the official staff. Had a friendly user give me the tip that we should show more edits on our history but I explained that there's no telling what edits are "approved" by that anonymous user who undoes all of them. I'll let you know if there's any other updates. Anselm Durante (talk) 23:14, February 17, 2016 (UTC) (Whoops, I swore I did though lol. XD) Thanks. Just checking. You could go and find the edit list where I went and edited out pretty much all of the dividings of D&D 'scape and "truescape" in the synergy sections... That was really irksome when someone undid it... Check my user contributions page. There's a strech where most of the edits were negative words, and so in red. Use those to check edit history. Also, some of the descriptions of my edits are "Killing D&D hate" or in earlier ones where I was less frustrated "Changing Truescape to Original 'Heroscape" TL;DR: Check my user contributions section. If the contribution is removing words it's probably about D&D, and some descriptions also specify it's about D&D hate. Edit history will generally see these undone by another user. Hope you can use that as a reference point if you need some. -Romanlegion101. Have fun 'Scaping. (talk) 22:10, February 15, 2016 (UTC) I let them know that most edits done were deleted by Matrix or by that anon. So we can't exactly edit without triggering a potential undo. It's in the hands of the staff to determine now Anselm Durante (talk) 23:14, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Some suggestions made to help us Nothing from the official staff yet, but some of the other members of the community have given us suggestions to help. They said that if you disagree with the anon edit, the best thing to do is to undo the anon edit to revert it back to your original edit. Lots of work, I know. So I leave the decision up to you if you want to go revert the pages back to your original edit. It's all we can really do till we can block the anons. Here's the discussion if you want to add anything or see what's being said so far. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:HeroScape_Wiki Anselm Durante (talk) 21:55, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Situation resolved My adoption proposal has gone through and I have received administration rights and all previous administrators who haven't been online in the past couple of years have had their rights removed by the wikia staff (per following the adoption system). Also, I found this wonderful thing "Do you want all contributors on your ''wikia'' to be logged in? When this feature is enabled, no anonymous visitors will be allowed to edit pages or participate in comments, Forum or Message Wall without logging in. Anyone can still create a Wikia account to join your community!" It has been set to active. So the good news of this all? No more anons, and no more abuse. The wiki can return to it being an encyclopedia of content and not a page of attacks and lash outs towards the business decision made by Wizards of the Coast. Let me know if there is anything else you wish to see. I'm still learning the admin tools, but if you wish to have your privileges increased, let me know. I'm thinking of following something like the Skyrim wiki with a vote system for new administrators (you excluded of course) and working on a system that will allow us to discern intentions of users before they get admin rights and destroy the hard work of multiple editors before them. Live chat and user forums have also been activated so I'd encourage you to go in and try them out. Let me know if there's anything else you'd like to do for the wikia page. Anselm Durante (talk) 21:29, February 26, 2016 (UTC)